Muggel beim Zahnarzt
by Godiva
Summary: Lucius erzählt Draco eine Gute Nacht Geschichte ... sehr kurz, geschrieben für Lo, die eine Wurzelbehandlung hinter sich hat.


Titel: Muggel beim Zahnarzt

Kapitel: 1/1

Disclaimer: Alles von J.K.Rowling

Kommentare: Meine Freundin Lo musste zum Zahnarzt ... das hier habe ich innerhalb eines Tages geschrieben um sie hoffentlich etwas aufzumuntern Nicht betagelesen weil meine Betas keine Zeit hatten.

Muggel beim Zahnarzt:

„Daaddy ..."maulte Draco. „Die Geschichte ist laaangweilig!"

Seufzend klappte Lucius das Buch zu. 'Mimis erster Besen' hatte ihn offensichtlich auch nicht wirklich gefesselt.

„Was willst du dann hören?"

„Horror," verkündete Draco – er hatte das Wort erst letzte Woche gelernt. „Erzähl eine Horrorgeschichte."

„Eine Horrorgeschichte?"Lucius hob die Brauen.

„Jaa ... mit Muggeln,"beschloss Draco. „Mama sagt, die wären sehr schrecklich."

„Hmmm ..."Lucius wirkte etwas nachdenklich, dann legte er spielerisch einen Finger auf Dracos neue Zahnlücke. „Möchtest du vielleicht etwas über 'Muggel beim Zahnarzt' hören?"

„Was ist denn daran Horror?"erkundigte Draco sich, wieder maulend.

„Oohh ..."Lucius war jetzt in seinem Element. „Du warst noch nie in einer ihrer Praxen ... vollgefüllt mit Folterwerkzeugen, die es mit den Instrumenten unserer eigenen Kammer aufnehmen könnten. Nur sind sie kleiner ... speziell entworfen um deinen Mund zu quälen. Aber bevor sie damit beginnen, muss das Opfer sich in einen Stuhl setzen, aus dem er nicht mehr entkommen kann, und seinen Mund öffnen ...."

„Aber warum gehen Muggel dann dorthin?"unterbrach Draco.

„Weil es für sie ihre einzige Möglichkeit ist mit Zahnschmerzen umzugehen ... oder sie behaupten es wenigstens! - Aber jetzt hör zu. Nachdem das Opfer überzeugt worden ist sich freiwillig ins Verderben zu begeben, nimmt der Zahnarzt eine Spritze zur Hand. Weisst du, was eine Spritze ist, Draco?"

„Nein,"Draco schüttelte eifrig den Kopf. Er sah seinem Vater an, dass eine Spritze etwas schaurig Schönes war.

„Eine Spritze hat eine ganz dünne Spitze, mit der der Zahnarzt in das Zahnfleisch sticht."Lucius machte eine dramatische Stossbewegung mit seiner Hand.

„Ouuu ..."Draco hielt sich schützend die Hände vor die Wangen.

„Durch die Spritze flösst er dem Opfer einen Betäubungstrank ein."

„Aber dann ist das ja gar nicht so schlimm,"wandte Draco ernüchtert ein.

„Das ist nur um das Opfer in Sicherheit zu wiegen,"erklärte Lucius. „Muggelbetäubungstränke sind nicht wie unsere. Das Opfer ist bei vollem Bewusstsein – nur ein kleiner Teil seines Mundes ist betäubt. Es kann immer noch hören, was für grauslige Pläne geschmiedet werden über seinem Kopf, es sieht die Instrumente wie sie langsam in seine Mundhöhle gesenkt werden. Es kann immer noch hören, wie der Arzt mit einem Haken an seinen Zähnen kratzt ..."er benutzte einen Fingernagel um auf Dracos Nachttisch zu kratzen „... oder vielleicht ein Stück von seinem Zahn abbricht ... oder in seinem Zahn bohrt ..."Lucius hielt inne. „Wir haben doch neulich einen Muggel mit einem Bohrer gesehen, erinnerst du dich?"Draco nickte. „Du musst dir dieses Instrument viel kleiner vorstellen. Und damit bohren Zahnärzte Löcher."

„In _Zähne_?" fragte Draco ungläubig.

„Ja, in Zähne," bestätigte Lucius, in Fahrt geraten. „Grosse Löcher. Aber richtig Schmerzen verursachen sie erst, wenn sie tief bohren ... in den Teil der Zähne, der nicht mehr sichtbar ist! Und wenn dann fast nichts mehr von dem Zahn übrig ist, dann füllen sie ihn auf mit einer komischen Paste und schicken das Opfer heim. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlt es noch keine Schmerzen ... aber sobald es zu Hause ist ...."Lucius machte eine dramatische Pause, „... beginnen die Schmerzen – sie sind zwar nicht ganz so intensiv wie beim Cruciatus Fluch aber dafür ist eine zusätzliche Folter eingebaut!"Er stoppte wieder für eine kurze Pause um sich zu versichern, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes hatte. „Stell dir vor es gibt Schokoladenkuchen zum Nachttisch – mit viel Glasur."Draco nickte eifrig. „Aber du kannst ihn nicht essen, weil kauen dir weh tut und der Zahnarzt einen scheusslichen Geschmack in deinem Mund hinterlassen hat, der alle anderen überdecken wird."

Draco wirkte sehr beeindruckt. Lucius strich ihm über den Kopf. „Und jetzt ist es Zeit schlafen zu gehen, sonst ziehe ich den Zorn deiner Mutter auf mich."

„Aber ich will nicht schlafen gehen!"schmollte Draco, aber da ihm die Augen zufielen, nahm Lucius Dracos Einwand nicht ernst. Er murmelte kurz „Nox" und verliess leise das Zimmer.

Etwa eine Stunde nachdem Lucius selber zu Bett gegangen war, wurden er und Narcissa aufgeweckt durch einen Schrei in dem Verbindundspruch zwischen ihrem und Dracos Schlafzimmer. Eilig sprangen sowohl er wie auch Narcissa auf um nach ihrem Prinzen zu sehen. Draco sass mit weitaugerissenen Augen auf seinem Bett. Narcissa schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

„Was ist denn, mein Schatz?"fragte sie sanft.

„Jemand b-b-bohrt in meinem Zahn und immer tiefer und da ist Blut ... ganz viel Blut und ein riesiger Schokoladenkuchen ...."Er hörte auf um zu schluchzen.

Narcissa strich ihm die verschwitzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ist ja gut mein Schatz ... niemand bohrt in deinen Zähnen ..."Grimmig wandte sie sich an Lucius. „Was hast du dem Jungen schon wieder erzählt?"  
„Er wollte eine Horrorgeschichte," verteidigte sich Lucius schuldbewusst. „Aber es ging nur um Muggel, Draco. Niemand wird dich zum Zahnarzt schicken, dass sind nur dumme Muggel."

„Hörst du deinen Vater, Schatz? Nur dumme Muggel ... wir werden nicht zulassen, dass sich einer von ihnen an deinen Zähnen vergreift."

„Ja,"schluchzte Draco und wischte sich die Augen.

„Gut. Schlaf weiter mein Schatz und träum etwas Schönes, ja?"Narcissa legte Draco wieder aufs Bett und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. Lucius tat es ihr nach und folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer.

„Muggelzahnärzte, also wirklich."Lachend schüttelte Narcissa den Kopf als sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer waren. „Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen."


End file.
